Your Guardian Thief
by DevilishBea
Summary: It's been six months since the whole apocalypse thing happened. Mutants from all over the world have joined the x-men. The brotherhood and a few acolites are there too. As the time passes love grows. Why is remy hurt! Romy, Jonda,Lankitty may change ...
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey guys! I decided to write a new fic since all I can think is X-men. I'm going to write a fic with the following pairings:**

**Romy (Rogue X Remy)**

**Jonda (John X Wanda) ******** I read sooo many fics with them and now I love them**

**Jott (Jean X Scoot) ******** Obvious**

**Lankitty (Lance X Kitty) ******** although they only appear in X-men Evolution and I will be using information from the comics, X-men (old version) and X-men evolution.**

**And many others.**

**Yuuki: Just get over with it!**

**Me: Sorry about her ^-^. Okay, I don't own any of the marvel characters. If I did every episode would have romy in it ^-^.**

**~)(~**

Prologue

It's been six months since the apocalypse incident occurred and was broadcasted internationally. The Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters stands in the same place as before. Some changes were made such as the two extras buildings, which were need after so many mutants decided to join the X-men since they saw that they could use their powers for good, the garden was also extended so all of the kids can play outside without crowding everything. The Brotherhood were forced to join the X-Men since Mystique and Magneto suddenly disappeared. Like always, Scott and Lance aren't in good terms. Scott is the leader of the old X-Men while Lance is the Leader of the Newbie. The main building is the place were the kids whom arrived early, in other words, the original team stays in the same rooms as before. The two new buildings were separated by male and female building. The male building stands at the left side of the Institute. It's a 7 floored brown old fashioned mansion surrounded by French windows and an open roof. Some parts of the mansion have cracks that obviously were there because of our fearsome leader #2, Lance. The females' dorm on the other hand is a bright wood color, a bit more modern building than the boys' dorm. The outside is covered with plants surrounding the walls that contain no openings. Inside both dorms there is a kitchen, a bathroom for every four rooms, a dinning room, a play room and a small library. Since the mutant population that is able to drive has increased each dorm also contains a garage. Obviously, all three mansions connect to each other, although the doors that connect have a lock-in system that is on after 10 pm.

Although there were some "major" changes, some things just never change. The Danger Room is still on, with higher levels obviously in case apocalypse comes back, and there even is a party program and sports program for whenever everybody is stuck inside the mansion, and obviously bored. The medical bay still looks the same with a few extra rooms, which also helps giving people more peace and privacy. Once in a while the professor calls all of the students for a dinner outside the mansion, since inside is too small, and calls it "family time".

The instituted always had been a place filled with kids, and as everybody knows, kids grow up and fall in love. Kitty and Lance finally became an "official" couple, John (Pyro) and Wanda are becoming fairly close to each other, Scott and Jean were the annoying couple of the mansion. Although they wouldn't admit it Logan and Storm were also getting very close. Pietro had already dated almost every X-girl and was currently dating Boom Boom for about 2 months, a world record for both of them, while Bob had a crush on a girl he met during summer vacation on Texas whom made him learn how to use msn so he could talk to her (a/n awww). Kurt and Amanda are still having a tough relationship because of Amanda's parents, but thanks to the apocalypse event they are starting to like Kurt again.

Even though this story involves many couples, we will mainly talk about a certain couple whom not only takes place in The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters but also is united after sometime of missing each other in this fair Institute. Sadly this lovers won't be "perfect" like Jean Gray and Scott Summers, the "perfect girl and "perfect" guy as they as called around the mansion. Actually they aren't really perfect, because nobody is perfect. No matter how hard you try you won't be perfect. That's because if you _really_ are perfect, you wouldn't need to try at all! Not only that but it would be boring, there would be no challenge in life at all.

Sadly our couple will have more hardships along the way, not only the My-Hair-Is-Really-Red and I-Have-A-Stick-Shoved-In-My-Ass-That's-Why-I-Act-Like-This. Our couple will have their ups and down. Their first step is to first realize their feelings for each other. After that's done, they will have to be strong enough to overcome a powerful mutation which most people think there is no way around it. There will be very sad moments, treacherous (1) moments, and obviously whenever our prince goes, fun follows him no matter what the mood is.

This story will prove how love and laughter, and a certain Cajun, can always have their way as long as they have their minds set on something.

Stay tuned for the next chapter where everything begins!!!

**Me: Hey! What do you guys think about my new fic? I hope you liked the Prologue, this is my first time doing something like that! Plz Review! Have you realized that R&R can stand for something else? No! Curious? Well review me telling me what you think that means! If you get it right I may write an oneshot of your choice (characters, couples …)**

**Yuuki: Just get over with this already!**

**Pyro: You shouldn't talk to the Sheila this way. If you do, the Sheila will be mad and not put you on her fanfic.**

**Wanda: Aren't you just trying to make her mention you more often?**

**Pyro: Luv! There is no need to be jealous! There is plenty of Pyro just for you! –Hugs Wanda- **

**Wanda: -Blush-**

**Pietro: -runs into room- youfreak!youbetterletgoofmysisterrightnow!!**

**Me: GUYS!!! Too crowded in here!**

**Xxxxx: -walks in- Why? Don't you wanna be with me? –smirk-**

**Me: -Blush-**

… **And that's how my afternoon was.**


	2. 01 Metamorphosis

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry for not writing sooner! My parents decided to go on an early holiday trip and so I had and still am doing tons of school work so I'm not behind, and right now I'm literarily praying for my school to close because of the swine flu. This will be my first chapter on a series that hopefully will be long but not take a long time. Hope you enjoy, if you have any idea or characters that you would like me to add in my story as one of my mains (there will be tons of OCs) plz review telling me that and if I have any spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own X-men and its characters (if I did, Scott and Jean would suffer**** )**

**~) X-Men – Your guardian Thief (~**

_True love never has happy endings, because true love never ends._

**Chapter 1 – The metamorphosis**

The days kept on growing shorter and darker marking the beginning of a detested season for a few students at Xavier's' mansion. School had already started for quite a while for the dislike of the entire student population found at Bayville High. Its six forty in the morning, the ghost city' only light is of the houses members waking up for another dull day. At the hill there is a huge mansion where its residents are hated by some, feared by others and loved by few. Obviously, because of such a bigger population inside that place, its morning activities start earlier than normal families. Some are still being forced to wake up, others are seeing that there is hell on earth, while others thank god for another day alive.

As the huge mass of students started to crowd themselves inside their separated kitchens, males glared at each other because of stupid reasons, while females took notes of each other hair in the morning, and soon crash sounds were heard. Yes, the day started just fine. The professor, whom sadly was forced to hear all of their comments in his mind since they were projecting it way _too_ loud, projected his daily scream.

"ORDER! Everybody that created a mass in the kitchen better start cleaning it up if you don't want to get late or miss breakfast."

As some students started to clean their mess, others whom didn't do anything started to make their way up to their rooms to get dressed and ready for the true hell that's internationally known as school. As the students organized themselves in their non-orderly way inside the cars, the daily routine that the students knew they would have to go through for quite a while in their lives, and the teachers whom will have to have this mini hell _everyday_, couldn't help but groan. They were set the following way: In the X-van is Kurt, Evan, Amara, Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto (Sunspot), Ray and Sam with Jean driving. In Scotts car was him, since he didn't allow anybody else drive it, Wanda and St. John, whom only went there so they could annoy the hell out of him, and Jamie, whom was fascinated by John's mutation and sense of humor. Most of the new kids were either too young, or too old, for school so they were able to wake up a little later than everybody else was, while the ones that actually went to school preferred to go walking or taking two other x-vans that the school got. Lance still had his van were he would drive the brotherhood, Todd together with Blob occupied the back seat while Piedro either rode in the front next to kitty or raced to get to school and complain about how slow they arrived.

The new school principal (the old one actually became president) decided to divide the mutants as much as possible. P.E., Arts and science were the only classes that he was able to convince Professor Xavier to allow to be divided. Beast, whom was ecstatic when he heard that he could teach just like before, would teach all mutants' classes. He received quite a warm welcome to the school not only by the mutants but also by normal students who missed his fun classes. Few students did not mind the mutants having class with them, but the majority would put a lot of space between them, this way at least they rarely would be bumped by somebody in the corridor.

As the school is over the students once again grouped up in different cars. They rushed as fast as possible so bullies, something that was getting more and more often, wouldn't catch them. As they reached the Xavier's huge metal doors, Kitty steps of the car and types the password allowing the line forming behind her to enter their house/mansion. As the guys parked the cars and the girls formed chatting groups as they divided themselves on the elevators, Kitty surprisingly wasn't in the talking mood. She missed Rogue whom was away for a couple of months in Mississippi with Logan because after the Apocalypse incident some people treated her _way_ too differently, some accusing her of traitor since she absorbed everybody, friend or foe, others never liked her and they kept a 2 meter distance. As Kitty started to make her way up the stairs, she heard behind her a commotion towards the glass doors. Trying her best to catch a glimpse of the outside and see what was happening. Entering the gates, a black motorcycle seemed familiar. Suddenly something clicked in her mind.

"ROGUE!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs remembering the important date today held. She went through the mass of bodies rushing outside. Lance, Wanda, Pyro, Fred, Piedro and Todd went to Kitty's side.

"Who is it? Do you know them kitty?" Questioned Lance, holding Kitty close to him, in a protective way.

"Lance, you forgot what day is today?" Lance replied with a confused face that he didn't.

"It's the day Rogue is coming back!" Answered Kitty beaming with a huge smile on her face.

As the motorcycle arrived, the person on the back seat climbed of the black shiny vehicle. She was wearing a black tight with short dark jeans shorts over it, a black leather jacket and a green and black helmet. Rain of curly hairstreaks ran underneath the helm making its way past the 1,64cm women shoulder at the beginning of her back. She wore black gloves and black shoes. The driver on the other hand whore long jeans with a tight sleeveless white shirt. As the girl took her helmet of, two tick white stripes contorted her heart shaped face. Her dark green eyes that from a distance could be easily mistaken for either brown or two precious stones, looked at her audience way. Her skin was a mixture between white and tan. She shone a smile towards her friends. Kitty let out another scream running to embrace her friend.

"Rogue! I missed you, like, soooo much!" She hugged Rogue, whom was taken a little bit back, but returned the hug with a small smile. The two girls had the same height and fit perfectly together. Lance, Wanda, Pyro, Fred, Piedro and Todd rushed to their side also having their share of hugs; obviously, Fred easily lifted everybody up. Wanda was surprised to see how taller she was than Rogue. Rogue eyed suspiciously Wanda and Pyro, especially Pyro who hugged her. Everybody was amazed by Rogue's height since she hadn't grown up at all and wasn't wearing heels.

"I missed you guys so much! I couldn't do anything in Mississippi since Mr. Nice Guy over there didn't allow me to go out." As Rogue pointed to Logan, Kitty went to his side and greeted him as always. Logan simply nodded in acknowledgement and told her that she needed to tell him what changed since they were gone. She smile in approval and skipped to Lance. He held her in his arms where she felt warm and wondered how he wasn't cold since he was only wearing torn jeans pants and a thin long shirt, which clearly showed his well build muscles that he got after so much danger room. Kitty herself was wearing long pants with a rather warm long white shirt and over it a long pink jacket that went past her knees. Making herself comfortable in one of Lance's arms Kitty held Rogue's hand and guided her through the crowd.

"So Rogue, as you can see the mansion had a few changes. Dormitories were created, but you don't have to worry about anything since you will be at the main building since you kind are one of the _originals_ and you will also have your room which far away from Jeans and Scott, and just so you know, they have their own room."

Kitty explained Rogue the changes that the mansion got and its rules. Trying her best to pay attention Rogue asked a few question here and there about school and the new people. What _really_ made Rogue wonder was how Wanda and Pietro seemed to be doing fine and she also wandered if Wanda's memory returned. After taking a tour at the mansion, Rogue decided to go to her new room and wait for the truck to come from the south with her stuff and Logan's. As she went up the stairs and turned right to the empty side of the mansion where her new room was located, Rogue bumped into something blue and flurry that screamed in excitement when he saw who it was.

"Rogue! _Meine liebe Schewester!(1) _How re you doing?" not resisting her brothers charms Rogue smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Kurt." Before she could continue walking to her room she saw across the window Scott, Logan, Professor, Storm and Hank rushing to the X-Jet and flying off. Suddenly pain stroked her, and she fell on the floor.

**~) Your Guardian Thief (~**

**Well, I hope you guys liked, once again I apologize for the delay I didn't mean to. Soon Remy will come!!**

**Meine Liebe Schewester = My dear sister**

**Annoying question that will drive you crazy:**

**What happened to Rogue?**

**Why has Logan and the rest gone away so quickly?**

**What is going on between Wanda and Pyro?**

**Will Rogue be alright?**

**How will her room look like?**

**You will know this and more thing on the next chapter of **_**Your Guardian Thief**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. 02 Confined

_Darkness..._

_All I see is dark..._

_...Time..._

_How long time has it been since I had closed my eyes?_

_...Why..._

_Why had I closed my eyes?_

_...Pain..._

_Pain is all around me..._

_...Movement..._

_Why can't I move?_

_...Place..._

_Where am I?_

_...Sound..._

_I hear voices all around me. What are they saying?_

_...Strength..._

_I need strength. Strength to be able to protect those important to me, and right now strength to open my eyes._

…

_I struggle._

_I see a light._

_I try to reach for that light..._

_...Slowly I am able to open my eyes._

_White,_

_Pure White,_

_Blinding White._

_Groaning I try as fast as possible I turn my head away from the light closing my eyes quickly. Movement and voices start to increase all around me._

"_He is awakening!" an alarmed voice shouted_

"_Quick! Call Hanks!" another shout was made_

_Hanks? Where am I? Why are there people alarmed at my awakening? Is my awakening something bad? Something good?_

_Slowly the room cleared for the patients eyes. Looking around the invalid observed that his surroundings were all painted in white with sharp medical tools on a tray beside him. Green curtains separated the medical beds forming small rooms for each case. Apparently he was the only wounded one, since all beds were empty. Staring back at the white ceiling a shriek was caused at the sudden surface of a blue furry mutant into the dozing off man's view. _

_After seeing that it was just a mutant, and the doctor, the man seemed to relax. After answering a few questions regarding his health, the man took a few medicines, took a quick bath and was able to have a change of clothing. Quickly the man found himself loosing focus once again. The doctor assured him that it was because of the medications and there was nothing to worry. Trusting his new furry companion the man decided to let his mind relax and fall asleep once again._

* * *

**Please forgive me for such a long time of waiting. I was stuck on this chapter and have been writing it over and over again for over a year. I have only found it satisfying at this state. Sorry for being so short.**


End file.
